Azul
by Midori Seiko
Summary: Desde siempre, Olette ha soñado con un cielo de color azul. No obstante, últimamente, la oscuridad se ha apoderado de sus sueños... Hasta que un día aparece un chico misterioso que parece conocerla, pese a que ella no sabe quién es. RoxasXOlette.
1. Anochecer

**Nuevo Fanfic sobre Olette y Roxas, del Kingdom Hearts 2. ****Este está pensado como un OneShoot, dividido en dos capitulos. Sé que he dejado apartado el fic de La Princesa del Crepusculo, pero intentaré seguirlo dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que os guste ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Roxas, Olette, etc no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix.**

**

* * *

**

Prácticamente desde siempre he soñado con un cielo azul, literalmente. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, me encontraba bajo un firmamento de un color azul eléctrico, brillante, vivo… Puede que, a priori, esto no sea nada especialmente extraño. Después de todo, ¿qué tiene de raro un inocente cielo? Lo cierto es que esto podría aplicarse a cualquier parte del mundo, menos a Villa Crepúsculo, donde convivimos con un eterno atardecer. Es probable que cualquier persona estuviera encantada de vivir en un lugar como este, donde todo reluce con destellos anaranjados… Pero, al final, te acabas cansando de no ver el verdadero color de las cosas, porque todo es desvirtuado por ese anaranjado resplandor.

Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta todo esto, no tiene mucho sentido que vista siempre de naranja, pero así es más fácil pasar desapercibida, fundirse con el atardecer.

Y aún así, ese azul tan extraño, tan característico que podría reconocerlo entre mil tonos más, se ha erigido rey de mis sueños… O al menos, así era. Últimamente, una oscuridad espesa e impenetrable ha tomado el lugar de ese cielo mágico y brillante.

Sólo estoy yo, en medio de esas tinieblas sin fin, corriendo sin alcanzar nada, tratando de atrapar ese pequeño brillo azulado que creo atisbar en la lejanía, pero por más que avance, nunca me acerco. Un sentimiento de soledad, angustia y tristeza me invade, impidiéndome respirar, como una bruma venenosa que se extiende por mis cuerpo y, justo cuando creo que voy a desfallecer, que me ahogaré y la oscuridad me engullirá, oigo esa voz…

_"Olette"_

Ahí está, susurrando mi nombre, con ese timbre azul mar, exactamente del mismo color que mi cielo. Es curioso, Sé que nadie que conozca tiene una voz siquiera parecida pero, aún así, sé que la reconocería entre mil más, como si la llevara escuchando desde siempre.

_"Olette"_

Esta vez parece que se acerca más y más, pero no puedo ver nada en medio de la oscuridad. Sólo corro y corro, pese a que sé que pronto me fallarán pronto las fuerzas. Pero, de repente, el suelo se desvanece bajo mis pies y comienzo a caer. Mis gritos resuenan por todo ese universo inhabitado que son mis sueños. En parte, sé que todo esto no es real, pero mi mente no termina de admitirlo. Sigo cayendo y cayendo durante lo que me parecen cientos de metros. La velocidad de caída se reduce gradualmente, hasta que mi cuerpo parece flotar en medio de la penumbra, que ya no parece tan impenetrable.

Algo reluce debajo de mí. Dirijo mi vista hacia allí. Hay una enorme vidriera, con unos colores impresionantemente vivos y realmente increíbles. No puedo creer que mi imaginación pueda crear algo así, es prácticamente imposible. Al final, mis pies se posan con cuidado sobre esa brillante superficie, mientras yo estudio sus dibujos con atención…Parece una princesa con un elaborado vestido amarillo… Me pregunto quién será. Sigo paseando por la redonda plataforma,cuando de nuevo…

_"Olette"_

Esta vez ha sonado increíblemente cerca, como si me lo hubieran susurrado al oído. No puedo evitar estremecerme por el cariño que denota mi simple nombre pronunciado por esa voz. Es demasiado perfecto como para que la haya creado yo. Por eso cierro los ojos y disfruto de ese sonido.

_"Por fin has venido"_

Estoy completamente segura de que esta vez sí ha sonado detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y, lo primero que veo son dos destellos azules, exactamente del mismo azul que antes inundaba mis sueños, igual que el timbre de esa voz susurrante. Extiendo la mano para tratar de alcanzarlos. Estoy tan cerca… Pero algo detiene mi mano.

_"Olette… ¿estás bien?"_

Parpadeo y entonces descubro que esos destellos componen la mirada del joven rubio que sostiene mi mano a una mínima distancia de sus ojos azules, increíblemente azules; casi rozo su mejilla. Su tacto es suave y asombrosamente cálido. No tengo ni idea de cómo sabe mi nombre. Estoy convencida de que no le conozco de nada. Aún así, me mira con una preocupación y añoranza tan sincera que, prácticamente, me deja sin habla.

_"Yo, yo…"_

Por más que lo intento no puedo hablar. Es como si estuviera inmersa en alguna especie de hechizo… Desde luego, es un sueño de lo más raro.

_"Oly, soy yo, Roxas"_

_"¿Ro… Roxas?_

Puedo jurar y perjurar que en mi vida he oído ese nombre, ni siquiera alguno parecido. Y, no obstante, parece tan convencido…

El chico retira las manos y baja la mirada. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, juraría que ha contraído la cara en una mueca de tristeza antes de agachar la cabeza.

_"Lo imaginaba, no me recuerdas… Ni tú, ni nadie. Yo no debería existir"_

Se da la vuelta lentamente y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la que yo había tomado para llegar a este punto. Aunque soy consciente de que todo es un sueño y que incluso es probable que ese chico, que parece una mezcla entre skater y modelo, sea un mero producto de mi imaginación, siento que no puedo dejar que se vaya así.

_"No, no digas eso. Todos nos merecemos el hecho de vivir."_

Doy un par de pasos tímidos hacia el muchacho, que se ha detenido. La luz multicolor proveniente de la vidriera le da un aspecto sobrenatural. Parece una aparición… La cabeza me da vueltas, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado respirar por un momento. Se vuelve a acercar a mí.

_"¿Estás segura de que no te acuerdas de nada?"_

Me mira con anhelo, casi implorante, y yo no puedo evitar encubrir ligeramente la verdad, porque se me parte el alma sólo de pensar en ver esa expresión en un rostro tan perfecto.

_"Bueno, digamos que me suenas ligeramente... Puede que nos hayamos cruzado por la calle... ¿Estás seguro de que no te has confundido? Tengo una cara muy corriente, es posible que..."_

Me interrumpe, ligeramente molesto.

_"No digas tonterías, Olette. Te reconocería en cualquier parte"_

Un levísimo rubor cubre sus mejillas, y entierra la cara entre las manos y no dice nada más. No entiendo nada de lo que me habla, todo esto no tiene sentido, pero aún así, siento la necesidad de consolarle. Me siento a su lado y observo mis viejas deportivas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Él levanta la cabeza. Los ojos le brillan, y en su cara se aprecia una clara expresión resignada y derrotista.

_"En fin, no puedo hacer nada para que me recuerdes. Dime, ¿qué tal os va todo? ¿Cómo están Pence y Hayner?"_

Estoy segura de que me lo estoy imaginando. ¿Cómo si no puede un chico como este conocer a Hayner y Pence? Aún así, le respondo. Después de todo, es un sueño bastante agradable, y no quiero hacer nada que haga que se desvanezca.

_"Todo, todos están bien... Hayner odia a Seifer a muerte. No deja escapar una sola oportunidad para pelearse con él o escaparse de hacer los deberes. Pence... Es tan amble como siempre, aunque debería controlar la cantidad de helados de sal marina que se come_", termino con un asomo de sonrisa algo culpable.

Él sonríe con tristeza, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

_"Entonces, todo sigue como siempre, como si jamás os hubiera conocido. Me alegro de que, al menos, podáis seguir siendo felices..."_

Le contemplo durante un momento, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada rápidamente.

_"No... No te entiendo, pero ya te he dicho que no deberías decir eso... Todos existimos por alguna razón"_

_"Yo no"_, responde rotundamente,

Noto su mirada clavada en mi cabello, carca de la nuca. Me pica, es como un cosquilleo, que no me resulta desagradable en absoluto. La cara me arde pero, con la cabeza gacha, el pelo oculta mi rostro y él no se da cuenta.

_"Pero gracias por intentar consolarme. Siempre has sido muy buena persona, Oly"_

Mi cara debe parecer un semáforo, y más cuando él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

_"... ¿Ro... Roxas?"_

Echo un vistazo, temerosa, pero no puedo ver sus ojos, sólo los mechones de pelo rubio que no llegan a cubrir sus labios, que se entreabren en un leve susurro.

_"Déjame estar así, Olette... Sólo por un momento, por favor"_

Vuelvo a bajar la cabeza, sonrojada. ¿por qué estas cosas sólo pasan en los sueños? ¿Por qué este chico no puede ser real? Siento la calidez de su mejilla en mi hombro, su suave cabello, su respiración, lenta y profunda... ¿Por qué no puede existir, maldita sea?

_"Deberías dejar de apretar los puños o te harás daño"_

Tiene razón, me estoy clavando las uñas en la mano. Me relajo como puedo y respiro hondo. En un sueño, sólo un sueño. Pronto despertaré y estaré en mi cama, y por la ventana veré el eterno cielo anaranjado y no volveré a ver esos profundos ojos azul cielo que me observan con atención.

_"Estás pensando que esto no es real, ¿verdad?"_

_"Y... Yo... "_

_"Eres un libro abierto, siempre lo has sido. Frunces el ceño cuando no te gusta nuestra actitud, en especial con cosas relacionadas con el instituto. Intentas aguantarte la risa siempre que hacemos el tonto en lugar de estudiar, pero casi nunca lo consigues. Miras de reojo cuando piensas en algo que te contraria y te muerdes el labio cuando estás nerviosa. Sonríes siempre que terminas un trabajo y te sientes orgullosa de él. Adoras las flores y no puedes evitar pararte a contemplarlas, en especial si son blancas, lo cual es curioso, porque tu color favorito es el azul, pese a que te vistas de naranja... Aunque no sé exactamente qué tipo de azul"_

Me quedo boquiabierta. Debo tener una cara de imbécil bastante pronunciada. Nadie jamás ha podido saber tantas cosas sobre mí, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para que nadie se fije en mí de esa manera… Pero claro, este chico es un producto de mi imaginación. Es lógico que yo sepa cosas sobre mí, al fin y al cabo. Aunque yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi azul favorito. AL fin y al cabo, mi mente ha decidido concentrarlo en sus ojos, haciendo que emitan una poderosa fuerza hipnótica.

_"Supongo que si te pregunto por qué sabes todo esto, seguiré sin entender nada… Pero realmente es un análisis muy… exhaustivo"_

_"Eso es porque he estado observándote… desde siempre"_

Siento su cara aún más cálida contra mi piel, y no sé por qué, pero sé que está tremendamente sonrojado, y es porque no suele decir cosas como esas. Siento la necesidad de extender mi mano y posarla sobre la suya, pero no me atrevo. Sólo guardo silencio y espero a que él continúe hablando.

_"¿No… No vas a decir nada, Olette?"_

Trago saliva y miro al infinito.

_"Es que… No sé qué decir… No sé quién eres, no sé por qué apareces en mi sueño y me hablas con tanta dulzura. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Ni siquiera sé si eres o no un producto de mi imaginación!"_

Levanta la cabeza y me observa con una mirada insondable, en la que no puedo ver nada, sólo perderme en ellos, sin ser consciente de que acerca mi rostro al mío de manera imperceptible, hasta que siento su aliento acariciándome la cara.

_"¿Y esto también es un producto de tu imaginación?"_

Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, sella mis labios con un beso, muy suave, pero puedo notar en él tensión, rabia, frustración. Tras unos segundos, se separa de mí, con una expresión indescifrable.

_"Adiós, Olette"_

Abro los ojos. La luz anaranjada baña mi habitación, y yo sólo deseo volver a perderme eternamente en esos ojos azules.


	2. Amanecer

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis dejado comentarios para animarme a seguir ^^ Este último capítulo va para todos vosotros. Espero que os guste, pese a que me ha quedado un poquito empalagoso en algunas partes, pero bueno, apetecía xD**

**Disclaimer:**** Roxas, Olette, etc no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix.**

**

* * *

**

Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo quitarme esta sensación. Los labios me arden, y no puedo evitar llevarme la mano a ellos para descubrir si realmente no se han incendiado, pero no, siguen igual que siempre. Parece como si el estómago hubiera abandonado su lugar en mi tripa, y en su lugar siento un inquietante vacío que me hace sentir incómoda.

No puedo habérmelo imaginado. Esta sensación es demasiado real. He sentido la suavidad de su piel, sus labios presionando los míos… El chispeante azul de sus ojos.

De hecho, me encuentro cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Las clases son monótonas y aburridas, y yo tengo tanto sueño… Quiero volver a verle… Quiero…

Todo está oscuro, no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Esta vez no hay una luz al final. Nadie, ni vidrieras, ni destellos azules, ni… Ni nadie. Ningún susurro apagado llamándome, silencio. Sólo floto, en el espacio vacío, hasta que en, algún momento, la oscuridad comienza a engullirme. No puedo gritar, el miedo agarrota mi cuerpo. Veo las sombras extendiéndose sobre mi cuerpo, amenazándome con hacerme desaparecer, hasta que alguien tiende una mano hacia mí. Boqueando, me aferro a ella y una luz blanca, cálida, inunda todo. Cierro los ojos, no puedo aguantar tal resplandor.

Cuando los abro, estoy de nuevo en aquella vidriera gigante, en medio de las tinieblas, y mirándome con desesperación, mientras me sacude los hombros y me grita frases que no llego a oír, está Roxas.

"_¡Olette, Olette! ¿Estás bien?"_

"_E… Eso creo"_

Lanza un suspiro y se separa de mí.

"_Yo también experimenté esa sensación. Sé que es muy rara"_

Asiento, aún bastante conmocionada, pero noto cómo poco a poco mi cabeza se va despejando. Algo atontada, observo su figura mientras me mira apremiante, probablemente pensado que no estoy tan bien como le he dicho. Y, en el momento en que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, recuerdo su despedida y soy consciente de cómo mi rostro se enciende y mi corazón resuena. Bajo la mirada y me retuerzo las manos, nerviosa.

_"¿Seguro que estás bien?"_

_"Yo...Yo..."_

Eso es lo único que puedo decir. No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas. Soy aquella chica en la que nadie se fija, que sólo pasa desapercibida hasta que alguien la necesita y sonríe un momento antes de que vuelvan a darle la espalda. Es posible que ese mismo sea el motivo de estos sueños. La necesidad de sentir que alguien me mira... Sólo porque desea hacerlo. Porque así es cómo me siento cuando Roxas me mira.

_"Yo... Yo..."_

Miro mis pies y mis manos, mientras intento serenarme, sin éxito alguno. Él me mira con expectación un largo rato, mientras yo balbuceo palabras incoherentes, hasta que aparece en su rostro una mueca de reconocimiento, acompañada por un sonrojo tan intenso que rivaliza con el mío. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara, y me habla con voz queda, sin mirarme.

_"Olette... Yo... Lo siento. Sólo me sentía impotente de que... Da igual "_

Otra vez noto en su tono esa rabia y tristeza a partes iguales. Extiendo una mano temblorosa y, aunque apenas he rozado su muñequera de cuadros antes de retirarla bruscamente, él se da cuenta y me dirige una mirada sorprendida.

_"Oly... ¿Qué...?"_

_"Tú... Tú..."_

Aunque haya cambiado de monosílabo sigo pareciendo patética. Busco valor hasta en el último recoveco de mi interior, hasta que me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

_"Tú no tienes que sentir nada. Yo... "_

Roxas esboza una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

_"No sabes hasta qué punto eso es cierto. De verdad que no lo sabes"_

El resentimiento en su voz hace que me olvide de mi vergüenza y por tanto de mi recién adquirido valor.

_"Otra vez. ¿Por qué dices eso?"_

_"¿Por qué? Porque yo no debería sentir nada y, sin embargo lo hago, Olette. No puedes imaginar lo frustrante que es que te recuerden una y otra vez que tu corazón no es más que una ilusión, porque, aunque así sea, duele. Me duele más de lo que puedas imaginar, demasiado como para algo que no existe. Me niego a creer que mis sentimientos no hayan sido más que una mentira"_

Sus ojos, esos ojos azules brillan con intensidad, a punto de desbordarse, esperando a que yo diga algo. Lo intento, aunque soy consciente de que no entiendo la mayoría del trasfondo que hay detrás de todo esto.

_" Lo importante no es lo que piensen los demás, sino lo que tú opines. Tienes derecho a sentir lo que tú creas, a vivir cómo consideres oportuno. El único que tiene poder sobre ti eres tú mismo. No dejes que crean que tienen esa influencia."_

Me sorprende al sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla. Es tan suave como era en el anterior sueño, y tan cálida. Me acaricia el pómulo mientras con esa mirada celeste captura la mía.

_" ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Es imposible que esto sea mentira"_

Se acerca, tímido, incluso cohibido, y se detiene a apenas unos milímetros de mi rostro. Sé que me está pidiendo permiso. No me aparto, estoy tan nerviosa que no casi puedo ni acordarme de respirar, y él lo interpreta como aceptación por mi parte.

Una vez más, es un beso muy leve, algo más que un roce, porque en el fondo está tan nervioso como yo, aunque lo oculte. Sabe a mar en calma, agradablemente salado y fresco, con un pequeño toque dulce. Me recuerda al helado azul de sal marina, mi favorito, pero esto es mil veces mejor.

Temo que también desaparezca esta vez, pero se separa con cuidado y me observa expectante. Yo sólo le dirijo una mirada cargada de pena, antes de susurrar.

_"¿Por qué me haces esto?"_

Él me mira sin entender nada. Los últimos resquicios del rubor en sus mejillas le hacen parecer aún más perfecto, tan adorable que siento como si el corazón me fuera a estallar en el pecho.

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser cómo eres? ¿Por qué sólo existes aquí? No eres más que un sueño y no sé cuando terminará. Igual que has venido, te irás"_

Sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, y enreda sus dedos en uno de mis tirabuzones, con una ligera expresión ausente.

_" ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Hayner te dijo que no podías entrenar con nosotros? Dijo que una chica no podía luchar en el torneo, que podías hacerte daño o enredarte el pelo. Bromeaba, pero tú te enfadaste mucho. Cogiste unas tijeras y te lo cortaste. Él se quedó muy impresionado, y aunque se metió contigo, para mí nunca habías estado tan guapa. Con las mejillas rojas por la rabia, tus ojos que te brillaban más que nunca y los mechones castaños que se resbalaban de tu mano."_

Es cierto, aquello había pasado hacia más o menos un año y medio, pero no recordaba haberme puesto colorada. De hecho, no sé qué aspecto tenía, y estaba demasiado enfadada como para ser consciente de mi sonrojo. Esto no puede haber salido de mi imaginación, es imposible.

_"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"_

_"Porque estaba allí, Olette, aunque tú no te acuerdes de mí. Porque llevo intentando contactar contigo desde que todo ocurrió y por fin lo he logrado. He conseguido traerte a este lugar, el único en el que puedo existir"_

No entiendo qué es "todo" ni por qué sólo puede existir aquí. Es posible que se refiera a esa oscuridad en mis sueños... Y a esa sensación de que algo falta en mi vida, algo que antes si estaba ahí. ¿Cómo se echa de menos algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es?

_"Roxas, yo no entiendo nada. No puedes aparecer así de repente y trastocar mi mundo sin más. Yo no puedo sentir eso... No de un sueño... No de repente"_

_"Pero no soy un sueño, Olette. Sólo vivo en ellos porque no me queda otro sitio en el que hacerlo, porque no tengo derecho a pasearme por el mismo mundo que los que tienen corazón."_

Quiero creerlo, de verdad que quiero, pero es todo tan irreal... tan fantástico. Es como si fuera la protagonista de alguna novela adolescente, donde el chico guapo y misterioso se declara a la chica desconocida. Tantos libros, tantas ilusiones, han debido de afectarme al cerebro. El sarcasmo cubre mis palabras.

_"¿Y qué eres? ¿El príncipe azul que viene a rescatarme?"_

Príncipe azul. Jamás había pensado en las connotaciones de esa palabra, ya que él es totalmente "azul", al menos a mis ojos.

_"No. Yo no puedo rescatar a nadie. En todo caso, tú eres la princesa que tiene que ayudarme a salir del laberinto, si quieres, claro"_

Me muerdo el labio, desbordada por la indecisión. Claro que quiero ayudarlo, como quiera que sea, pero no quiero aferrarme al aire y caer en el vacío. Pero, al final, el miedo parece disiparse levemente, quedando relegado a un segundo plano.

_"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"_

Sonríe, con cariño, y los ojos chispeantes parecen rivalizar con el azul profundo de la vidriera.

_"Sólo déjame existir en tus sueños. Déjame acompañarte, ser una parte de tu vida. No quiero volver a esa oscuridad, a la nada... Sólo quiero seguir viviendo, aunque sea en el mundo de otro"_

Acaba susurrando, y noto el miedo en sus palabras, un sentimiento casi tangible, un profundo terror a desaparecer.

_"¿Para siempre?"_

_"Para siempre, Olette. Si me dejas, acudiré a tus sueños cada noche... Olette... Olette..."_

La voz va cambiando, y mi hombro tiembla. Siento como si cayera al vacío, y sé que el sueño termina porque alguien intenta despertarme. Apuro los pocos segundos que me quedan.

_"Prométemelo. Cada noche"_

_"Lo prometo"_

Y esas son las últimas palabras que escucho de su boca antes de ver la cara de Hayner mientras me sacude el brazo.

_- Olette, ¿qué te pasa? Tú nunca te duermes. De hecho, sueles echarme la bornca cuando yo lo hago. ¿Dormiste poco?_

_- A... Algo así. Ha sido una noche... diferente._

_- Pues sonreías. Dime, ¿sobre qué era el sueño?_

Miro el cielo anaranjado a través de la ventana de la clase. Ese eterno resplandor que desvirtúa el mundo. ¿Quién tiene poder para decidir qué es real y qué no? ¿Qué debe existir? ¿Qué podemos sentir?

_-¡Ey, Olette! Dime qué era._

_- Sobre el chico de mis sueños. - respondo con una triste sonrisa._

_- Vaya, vaya. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Rubio, moreno? ¿Es de clase? ¿Le conozco?_

_- Él es... Azul._


End file.
